


Holy Grail

by Andraste



Category: Crusade
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on board the <i>Excalibur</i> is looking for something, and it's not just the cure for the Drakh plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Grail

Password is 'excalibur'.

Zipped download links: 

[18MB DivX file](http://blueshades.net/vids/Holy%20Grail%20DivX.zip)

[52 MB XVid file](http://blueshades.net/vids/Holy%20Grail%20DivX.zip)


End file.
